


Time to Rest

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Loki, Happy, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki finds his lover half-asleep after a long day.Inspired by an artwork by hello-shellhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many fabulous artworks flying around! I can't resist, the plot ideas call to me! (There is actually another artwork by this artist that I have an idea for, but haven't yet had a chance to write. So, we'll see what happens there.) But, anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And check out the artist ([hello-shellhead](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com) on tumblr), she might not ship FrostIron but her Tony artwork alone is freakin' amazing. ♥

Loki found his lover in the penthouse after the most recent Avenger battle. He was only [partially out of his undersuit](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/159275650091/after-a-fight-when-he-only-got-halfway-out-of-the) and sitting on a stool by the bar. He was leaning his head on his palm and was almost completely asleep judging by the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Loki had stopped to watch at first, and couldn't quite quell the fond and amused smile that wanted to break free. He knew they were alone on the floor and that their relationship didn't need to be hidden, but Loki still found himself trying to curb his affectionate amusement as he walked over.

Tony had been called to assemble with the team and while the threat hadn't been large enough to call Loki from the tower as well (and they preferred to avoid his help and the publicity that came with it whenever possible) it had still been a few hours of fighting. Loki also knew that Tony hadn't slept much the last few days before it.

Shaking his head fondly when he reached his slightly drooling lover, Loki lightly carded his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony snuffled and mumbled something nonsensical while leaning into the touch.

"Come now, Tony dear," Loki told him gently, "you can't sleep here."

Tony made a groaning sort of complaint, still mostly asleep and Loki chuckled lightly while scratching his fingers across Tony's scalp. His other hand came to Tony's arm, absently healing the cuts littering him as he stroked his hand over skin.

"Come on, dear," Loki encouraged and pressed a light kiss to Tony's temple. “You must get up.”

When he moved back he saw that Tony's eyes had opened a sliver. "'oki?"

Loki smiled and began to coax his lover to his feet. "Yes, and it's time for bed."

Tony blinked a little but his eyes remained more shut than open. It also meant that when Tony finally stood he stumbled slightly until Loki had to steady him. Loki laughed softly and pressed his lips to the top of Tony's head in a fond kiss. He then wrapped his arm around his mortal's waist and began leading him towards their bedroom.

It was an interesting event and had Tony not vehemently protested being picked up and carried in the past it could have been done much quicker, but even now he acquiesced to his love's prior request. It did mean that for most of their short walk he had Tony's face pressed against his chest while his arms were around Loki’s waist. It was as if he were trying to cuddle into Loki rather than try to move with him. It meant that Loki needed to take great care if he wanted to get them to their bedroom in one piece. 

Yet, he didn't mind, for all that their shuffles were slow, it still showed just how much Tony _trusted_ him, and that never failed to warm his chest or soften his gaze.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Loki used his magic to remove the undersuit completely before directing Tony to lie down underneath the covers. His lover practically burrowed into the pillow and mattress and Loki huffed out a short laugh.

Removing his own clothing with magic, Loki slipped in beside him before sliding closer to Tony. He was pleased when Tony immediately curled into the warmth of his open arms. Smiling, Loki pressed another kiss to the top of his lover's head, stroking his back with one hand and sliding his fingers into Tony's silken locks with the other. 

Loki wasn’t tired himself, so he simply laid enjoying the feeling of Tony's soft breaths against his neck and his occasional snuffling snores. It made his smile quite impossible to stop and with the weight of his lover resting safe and protected against him once more, Loki felt himself begin to relax.

"Sleep well, Tony dear,” he whispered gently before letting his own eyes fall closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Something soft and cute for you all :)


End file.
